


Tried

by friedhotsauce



Series: Words to Middle-Earth [12]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Family Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just know that one thing Thorin Oakenshield<br/>He tried</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tried

"Did you even try?"

Come now Thorin

Be fair

Like the just king you see yourself to be

Like the gentle uncle you are

It's not his fault

How did you expect little Fili

To catch a stag

Three times his height?

 

Fili wished his uncle had done anything else

Beat him

Starved him

Locked him in his room

Until the end of time

Fili wished his uncle had said anything else

"You idiot!"

"You imbecile!"

"You are no nephew of mine!"

He would've accepted

Any other punishment instead of 

The verbal punch that was: 

"Did you even try?"

 

Of course Fili tried

He sprinted, and pounced, and stabbed

Still it was not enough

To bring dinner home

Defeat does not rest easy with dwarves

"I'm sorry uncle. I will try harder next time." Fili promises,

Pride tumbling to the floor of his body

 

Thorin does not answer

"Uncle?"

Thorin does not answer

"Uncle, did you hear what I said?"

Thorin does not answer

"Uncle?"

Thorin does not answer

"Uncle?"

Thorin does not answer

 

"I'm sorry uncle. I will try harder next time."

Fili whispers through bloody teeth

He touches his lips

To Thorin's pulse-less hand

One last tribute

Before resting alongside the king

 

The young dwarf

Tries to shut out the chaos

He is trying to let peace come to him

But letting go is difficult

With failure on the brain

He tried so hard 

To protect them

Just know that one thing Thorin Oakenshield

He tried

He tried

He tried 

For you

 


End file.
